One Starry Night
by Rabid Pink Bunny
Summary: [UdeDen] Rena wants to take Shugo to an area she considers 'special'. Fluffy moments between the two siblings. [Oneshot]


One Starry Night  
  
A/N: Just an idea that hit me in the head. I thought it would be cute ^_^ This is a .hack//UdeDen fanfic, just in case you haven't realized...  
  
-----------------------  
  
Dad was again going to be late at work again. So, I was home alone, not really having anything better to do. Rena sent me an e-mail, telling me she wanted to bring me to this new area really badly. She wouldn't tell me what was so special about the place, but I would do anything to make her happy. Besides, it's got to have something cool there if Rena wants me to come so badly.  
  
Entering my darkened room, I switched on the tiny lamp on my desk.  
  
"Okay Rena, here I come." I said aloud as I put on the headset. Clicking on 'The World' on the computer desktop, I immediately took grab of the controller.  
  
When I entered "The World", I took view of a nighttime version of Mac Anu. I wasn't too sure where Rena was waiting for me, but it shouldn't have been too hard to look for her. As I took the small flight of stairs in front of the Chaos Gate, I heard two familiar voices. When I looked down the corner, I saw Mireille and Ouka talking.  
  
"Oh! Shugo!" Mireille called, noticing me right away. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Rena called me." I answered. "She wanted to bring me somewhere. Do you know where she is?"  
  
"Bring you somewhere?" Mireille repeated. "I don't know where she is, but maybe we can all go together!"  
  
I have a sheepish grin. "Actually, she wanted it just to be the two of us." I shrugged, noticing Mireille and Ouka's looks.  
  
Ouka grinned. "We haven't seen her, but... have fun." She winked at me, causing me to blush just a little.  
  
I waved and walked off, searching for Rena. I walked down a few pathways, searching for her, but apparently she found me first.  
  
"Onii-chan!" Rena called.  
  
"Rena... Have you been waiting long?" I asked.  
  
She shook her head. "Nope! Is there anything you want to do before we go?"  
  
"No. Lets get going." I replied.  
  
Rena smiled and quickly grabbed my hand, pulling me as she dashed in the direction of the Chaos Gate. She giggled as she ran, causing me to be confused. What was so funny?  
  
"Rena, what are you laughing about?" I asked curiously.  
  
"Laughing? Don't be silly, Onii-chan! I'm just happy you could come." Rena giggled.  
  
"But you never laugh like that whenever you're happy."  
  
"Well, this is... special!"  
  
Figuring she wasn't going to fill me in on anything, I let her drag me until we reached the Chaos Gate. Rena revealed the keywords, allowing us to transmit to the area.  
  
The moment we got there, my eyes shot open wide.  
  
"Wow... Rena, this place is beautiful." I said in awe.  
  
It was dark, loaded with your everyday supply of trees. Fireflies giving off a yellow aura were floating everywhere, being the only source of light besides the full moon. The stars looked as if they were threatening to take over the sky, making it look like a black sheet of paper with glitter all over. The trees were abundant in dark green leaves, and the grass was thick and a little taller than usual. The grass looked silky soft, enough to want me to roll over and fall asleep in it.  
  
By a smile that stood out like any other on Rena, I could tell that there had to be something great about this area.  
  
"Onii-chan, follow me." Rena requested.  
  
With no second thought about it, I followed Rena. We pushed our way through thick bushes and a lot of low tree branches. I stopped suddenly, quickly looking behind me.  
  
Rena stopped too, looking back at me. "Onii-chan?"  
  
"Huh... I thought I heard something behind us."  
  
Rena looked around as well. "I don't see anything. Maybe you're just hearing things."  
  
I turned back around, continuing on. "Yeah, must've. Lead the way, Rena."  
  
Again we were walking through the trees and grass.  
  
"Onii-chan, we're here." Rena announced, pushing through the last bush.  
  
I climbed in front of her, gazing upon the new view. I could feel a large grin form on my face.  
  
"Rena, you're kidding."  
  
"Hmm? Does Onii-chan not like it?"  
  
"No, no!" I answered quickly. "This... is such a great view. It reminds me whenever we went to the cherry blossom festivals. Without the cherry blossoms, of course."  
  
Rena grabbed my hand again without warning, leading me down the small hill. "I want you to sit with me by the lake!"  
  
Down the hill there was a very large lake, with a few rocks here and there sticking out from it. The trees made a large circle around the body of water. The reflection of the fireflies and the moon was displayed on the waters of the crystal clear lake. Rena took me to a log sitting by the waters.  
  
"So, was there any reason that you brought me here?" I asked after sitting for about five minutes.  
  
"Reason? No, there doesn't need to be a reason." Rena said. "I just wanted to show you this place, and be with you for a while. Peacefully; without anyone or anything bothering us!"  
  
Hearing the sound of rustling in the bushes, I quickly turned around again, staring into the forest.  
  
"I don't know what's wrong with me." I thought aloud. "Why do I get the feeling that someone is back there?"  
  
Rena looked again. "Don't be so scared, nobody's there."  
  
I shrugged it off, turning back around. Rena and I stared off quietly into the scenery, enjoying every last minute of it.  
  
Rena scooted closer to me, than rested her head on my shoulder. "Onii-chan, I wish we still lived together."  
  
I took my eyes off the lake, lowering my head to look at Rena. I still don't understand why our parents had to separate. Weren't we happier as a family, together living in the same home?  
  
"So do I, Rena."  
  
"I miss being with you, but..." She trailed off, pausing for a moment. "We can at least still be together in 'The World'."  
  
Nodding, I took my arm and wrapped it around my sister, partially hugging her.  
  
Rena was right. This place does have something special within it.  
  
But not just this area... "The World", all of it, has a whole special meaning.  
  
To be with Rena is all I want.  
  
* * *  
  
Sunday afternoon, I decided I'd check my e-mail, because, well, that's usually what people do. I had a new e-mail, from Mireille.  
  
As I read the e-mail, I frowned.  
  
"Mireille!" I cried, even if she couldn't hear me...  
  
'Hey Shugo~!  
  
I'd have to say, if you and Rena weren't brother and sister, you two would make quite the couple! Ouka agrees with me on that one too! :-) Seeya next time you log in!  
  
--Mireille'  
  
-----------------------  
  
Short story, but I hope you enjoyed it anyway. While watching UdeDen, I realized how close Shugo and Rena really are. I thought it would be cute for them to get together, with a little bit of a sentimental feel. ^_^; I'm not trying to aim for romance here; they're twins for crying out loud! Tell me what you think! 


End file.
